mcballfandomcom-20200216-history
Recent Updates
Here is a simple list of the last 5 recent updates and what has been included. This will be updated each time an update is released. Updates Update v1.1.0 - September 1st 2015 In this update we bring you the all new Participation Point shop and a new kit, alongside a variety of fixes. Changelog: In-game: Additions: * Gravity cannons now have a particle effect to show the direction they launch in. * New 'Vortex' kit. * Added the PP shop. Changes: * Backend implementations to further improve the overall experience. * 2 PP is now rewarded for each kill. * Ninja 7 killstreak messages are now more precise. Bug Fixes: * Fixed /tell command. * Graviteer no longer breaks blocks (e.g. hanging ladders) * Spider Kit's 7 killstreak no longer disables sneaking spider players. * All potion effects are removed when the game ends. * Magician kit no longer keeps you pigged after using /kit. * You can no longer drop important items from your hotbar. Participation Point Shop As promised, we have introduced an ingame Participation Point shop. All the kits are now available through the shop and can be bought with PPs. (Image coming soon) Vortex Kit The new Vortex kit allows the player to throw a vortex bomb that sucks all nearby players and paintballs towards its center. The vortex bomb has a 45 second cooldown. Killstreaks: 3: Cooldown reduced to 40 seconds. 5: Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds. 7: Pull range increased to 7 (from 5). Here's a demonstration video: (Video coming soon) Participation Point Values Change We're increasing the number of points given for participation. The points given are now 10 times the amount previously given. Player's PPs have also been increased to match the new values. The PPs awarded are now as follows: 10 PP for every 5 kills 10 PP for a Multi Kill (4 kills in a short amount of time) 30 PP for a Flag Capture 30 PP for Participation in a match 50 PP for Winning a match v1.0.2 August 22nd 2015 * Fixed PP kills bug. * PPs are no longer awarded when a game is RTV'd. * Agent Kit's flashbang sound now plays from the flashbang's location. * Fixed Agent Kit's flashbang moving from where it was placed originally. * Fixed /list command. * Fixed double-jumping rubberbanding in the hub. * Fixed death box boundary check. * Fixed /ignore out of bounds bug. * Stopped saying "You are back in bounds" when you respawn after dying for being out of bounds. v1.0.1 August 19th 2015 Changes: * Various PP changes (more details below). * Minor changes to maps to block off unreachable areas. * Increase Protection Kit vest-breaking particles to increase visability. * Ultra has 3 votes for maps in lobby, VIP has 2 votes. Bug Fixes: * Fix Kit Menu not showing unowned items properly. * Stop Spider Kit from leaving vines behind. * Fix rubberbanding on Graviteer and Ninja 3 killstreak. Participation Points Changes: We've made a couple changes and fixes to Participation Points to make them more fun. * Fixed PPs not being rewarded to everyone. * Fixed PPs not being rewarded to the winning team. * Multi-kills now give 1 PP. * Changed to 1 PP for 5 kills rather than 10 kills. * Decreased PP for Participation to 3. We wanted to make PPs feel better to earn, so we've increased the number you get for kills. To balance this out we've decreased the amount for general participation. New Versioning System As you may have noticed, the last update post was labelled "v1.0.0". We're moving to a new update versioning system to make everything really clear. Here's what each number means: va.b.c A 'c' number change shows small changes or fixes. A 'b' number change shows a gameplay change, for example a new kit. The 'a' number will only change if there is a huge update, so look forward to those! v1.0.0 August 16th 2015 The direct text from the homepage will not be posted as it is simply too long. Here is everything that has been changed or fixed in this update. Major Update * New hub - created by the Build Team for quite a long time. Enjoy the new features it has! Participation Points This new system has been initially launched, and here is what's included (please note this is the initial system, it has been changed since): * +3 PP for each flag capture. * +1 PP for every 10 kills (has been changed to every 5 kills.) * +5 PP for participation (at least playing part of the game.) * +5 PP if your team wins the game.